


and you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey asks Gerard to find him. Gerard always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat

**Author's Note:**

> An artsy, angsty, tiny little thing I wrote one day on a whim and ended up loving.

There's a game that Gerard and Mikey play, and it's secret, and old, and theirs.

"Come find me," Mikey says, typed into his phone and sent down the line so that no one can hear it out loud. Gerard gets the message, drops whatever he's doing, and runs to where Mikey might be.

Some rounds are easier than others. On the bus when there's only the bunks or the bathroom, it isn't hard to figure out. But sometimes Mikey likes to challenge, make it harder on Gerard, and he waits until they've got a day off, then goes out on his own, leaving Gerard scrambling after.

"Come find me," he says, and Gerard always does. It may take awhile, sometimes, but he makes it eventually. And if he's a little late, well then Mikey can forgive.

But it's not about the chase - not really - so much as it is what comes after.

When Mikey says "come find me", he means the physical, yes. But what he wants is for Gerard to find  _him_. To help him strip away the illusions, until he's bare and raw and  _Mikey_ , and Gerard knows how to do it, with his lips and tongue and teeth.

It's always quiet when it happens; the very air the only sound. And afterwards, when he knows who he is again, because Gerard has helped him remember, he slips the lies back on like a coat, and re-emerges completely unchanged.

There's a game that Gerard and Mikey play, and it's secret, and old, and theirs.

(But just because something is hidden, doesn't mean it isn't there.)


End file.
